Destins entremêlés
by cullen-michaelis-shadow's
Summary: Bienvenue au lycée Sweet Amoris, l'endroit où un jeune homme devra apprendre à laisser s'exprimer ses sentiments, où un autre devra apprendre à comprendre les siens, où une jeune femme devra prendre de grandes responsabilités avec son petit ami et aussi de nombreuses personnes verront leurs destinées se tracer au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandiront et mûriront.
1. prologue

_**Bonjour, bonjour, oui je sais ça va faire des mois et des mois que j'ai pas publier, gomen !**_

_**Pour la peine je vous poste le prologue d'une fiction composé de plusieurs chapitres (certainement assez courts) qui devraient bientôt commencer à arriver (d'ici le 15 août).**_

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

_''Comment dissimuler ces sentiments ?_

_Ceux qui me rongent à tous instants_

_Allez ! Viens m'aider à dresser ce portrait de nous deux_

_Allez ! Montre leur que l'on est plus fort que tous ces rageux''_

« Elle est géniale ! Félicita Castiel

-Ouais, enfin, elle est pas finie, hein ! Et puis... Hésita Lysandre. Ce n'est que ce qu'on peut trouver dans les films à succès du moment.

-Mouais, et moi je pense que tu devrais vraiment aller voir cette fille et lui avouer tes sentiments... dit Castiel déçu que son meilleur ami ne se confie pas à lui.

-Puisque je te dis que je ne suis raide dingue d'aucune fille ! Répliqua automatiquement le victorien, légèrement agacé.

-Peut être un mec alors ? Lança Castiel en rigolant. Attends, laisse moi deviner, Alexy? » Reprit-il espérant lui tirer les vers du nez. Lysandre ne répondit que par un silence signifiant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus à ce sujet, mais tout de même avec une lueur de tristesse dans ses grands yeux vairons.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

**_Voilà, voilà, vos avis, m'intéresse, donnez les moi ! même si j'ai déjà écrit les premiers chapitres, cela pourra toujours servir pour la suite_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Voilà le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui en aura de plusieurs à beaucoup._**

**_Je n'ai pas précisé mais elle contiendra un yaoi, alors je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! :)_**

* * *

Après la répétition, ils rentrèrent tout deux chez eux . Castiel claqua la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Démon. Ainsi, il en avait plus que marre que son meilleur ami lui cache des choses -lui qui habituellement détestait les mensonges-, de plus il n'avait plus un caleçon propre. Ainsi, il allait devoir soit (dans l'ordre de ses préférences) :

1) Raconter à Rosalya qu'il se demandait si il devait tout laver à 110°C ou 210°C et surtout son pull en cachemire

2) Faire du charme à Ambre

3) Aller au lycée en maillot de bain et se faire remarquer par Nathaniel

pour que l'un d'eux viennent l'aider à comprendre ce casse tête chinois appelé « machine à laver » et malheureusement pour lui, la majorité du temps c'était la dernière qui fonctionnait.

Cela le fit sourire très brièvement, sourire qui se fana en repensant à Lysandre. Même si il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, il se dit que cette fille, si elle n'était pas bête au point de le rembarrer, serait vraiment très heureuse avec lui.

* * *

Lysandre, lui était en pleine confusion. Il ne savait que faire, tout lui dire ou se taire à jamais ? Mais ça serait tout de même quitte ou double si il lui avouais tout ! Et puis, en plus, il avait son amitié, s'était déjà pas mal ! Mais au fond il savait qu'à force de cacher ce qu'il ressentais pour cette personne, il finirait par perdre sa confiance car il voyait bien qu'elle savait qu'il la menait en bateau et cela la blessait énormément. Elle le connaissait mieux que personne et cela ne rendait que plus ardues toutes ces questions.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par trois coups à la porte,

« Entrez ! Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante

-Lysandre, regarde dans quel état tu es … commença son frère, si tu ne peux lui avouer, rapproche-t-en, cela finira par se faire naturellement. Soit vous finirez par vous mettre ensemble soit « ta dulcinée » te repousseras en bonne et due forme.

-Tu pense ? Répondit le plus jeune à peine convaincu.

-Oui enfin, évite d'aller squatter son appart', quand même, ça risque de lui taper sur le système ! Ironisa Leigh. Au fait, reprit-il, j'ai mis ton dîner dans le micro-onde, Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit grand frère ! » conclut Lysandre avec un sourire triste.

Ils savaient pourtant tous deux qu'il ne toucherait pas à la nourriture.

* * *

Ce soir à, ne jeune fille prénommée Jun – appelée Sucrette ou Su' par ses amis- dormit mal. En effet, elle avait reçu par erreur, une lettre destinée à une de ses amies, contenant une information très importante.

* * *

_**Voilà! Qu'elle est cette information si importante et qui concerne-t-elle ?**_

_**Vous le saurais bientôt ! Mouarf**_

_**Pipelette pour vous servir**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Salut, salut! Voilà le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus long que le précédant ^^ ! la révélation sur le courrier, c'est dans ce chapitre!^^_**

**_Et une légère (mais très légère) avancé sur le couple yaoi! alors enjoy!_**

* * *

Le lendemain, Castiel arriva accompagné de Jun, qu'il avait croisé sur le chemin. Elle avait l'air soucieuse. Lysandre arriva ensuite avec Rosalya. Su' prit cette dernière à part et lui remit la missive reçut la veille en lui expliquant son contenu. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs prit le même air grave que son amie au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Elles revinrent près du reste du groupe. Lysandre leur demanda :

« Rosalya, Jun ? Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! » Répondirent-elles de concert de manière très peu convaincante. Sucrette mis fin à l'interrogatoire en allant régler X ou Y problème administratif et Rosalya se composa un masque d'impassibilité avant d'annoncer à son beau-frère :

« Au fait, Lysou-chou, je squatte chez vous ce soir !

-D'accord ! dit-il en prenant un air songeur. Tomate, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup ? Reprit-il

-Oui et alors ? répondit le poivron, méfiant face à cette démonstration subite d'affection.

-Je peux me réfugier chez toi ce soir ? » dit celui au cheveux blanc en mode " si te plait, si te plait si te plait".

-Et tu me donne quoi si j'accepte ?

-N'importe quoi ! supplia Lysandre.

-Hum… ma lessive pendant un mois ? proposa Castiel

-ça marche ! » Conclut le victorien qui aurait préféré récurer les toilettes des hommes du lycée avec sa langue que de rester avec Rosalya et Leigh sous le même toit. C'est qu'ils ne passent pas leur nuit à parler de la situation géopolitique en Grèce, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

La journée passa plus ou moins rapidement en fonction des cours des uns ou des autres. Après avoir rapidement prit quelques affaires chez lui, Lysandre alla chez son meilleur ami où ils passèrent une soirée "tentation-de-faire-comprendre-à-Castiel-comment-marche-la-machine-à-laver/jeux vidéo/pizza/bière" (enfin seulement pour Castiel, Lysandre préférant la Smirnoff Ice). Jusqu'au moment du couché où le victorien se colla un peu trop à la tomate transgénique qui mit ceci sur l'alcool.

* * *

Du côté de Rosalya et Leigh, l'ambiance était moins bonne. Elle, était plutôt tendue, et lui, se demandais pourquoi. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

-Qui y-a-t-il ?

-J'ai reçu mes analyses de sang… répondit-elle avec un calme feint.

-Et alors ? Répondit-il. Ton taux de cholestérol est trop élevé ? Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat.

-Non, plutôt celui d'œstrogène…

-Et ? Lui demanda-t-il, avant de réaliser la signification de ses paroles. Attend, t'es enceinte ? Mais c'est géniale mon bébé ! Sur ce il l'embrassa.

-Tu es sure ? répondit-elle, ahurie. Je pensais que tu m'en voudrais…

-Mais non, et en plus ce n'est pas seulement ta faute mais aussi la mienne j'aurais dû faire plus attention. La rassura-t-il

-Et nos familles ? Redemanda-t-elle

-Depuis que ma mère nous a abandonné ma famille se résume à Lysandre qui est … -Il se reprit avant de dire gay- très tolérant. Quand à tes parents, ils s'en fichent tous ce qu'ils veulent c'est ton bonheur. Alors si tu veux garder ce bébé et bien ils seront là tout comme moi.

-Et nos amis ? Reredemanda-t-elle.

-Nos amis ? Questionna-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas toi mais personnellement je ne pense pas qu'un mec aux cheveux rouges, un autre aux cheveux bleu, gay de surcroît, une fille ne sachant parler que patois, une autre ne communiquant que par des dessins, une fille ayant toujours des oreilles de chats, un gamer invétéré et deux fous de boulots qui accumulent les fonctions et qui plus est tolèrent tous ce monde, ne peuvent que l'accepter.

-Là dessus tu n'as pas torts. Dit-elle songeuse. C'est Jun qui a reçu le courrier et elle était surtout inquiète par rapport à ta réaction. Je vais appeler mes parents pour leur dire et on l'annoncera ensemble aux autres demain. » Il approuva en l'embrassant et lui tendit le téléphone.

* * *

_**voilà, ... euh le prochain chapitre, quand est-ce qu'il sortira? euh ... oh un éléphant rose *s'enfuit en courant***_

_**SUCRETTE: l'auteur vous demande votre avis! et espère que votre lecture à été agréable en vous souhaitant un "A la prochaine fois!"**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Voilà, le chapitre 3, que je corrigerais intégralement demain, en même temps que les autres^^**_

_**Je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture ^^**_

* * *

Le lendemain, au lycée, Lysandre annonça à Violette qu'il était très heureux, elle lui demanda donc pourquoi, question à laquelle il répondit tout naturellement :

« En faisant la lessive de Castiel, j'ai retrouvé mon slip Bob l'éponge ! » Violette ne sut que dire à l'entente de cette phrase mais sembla vouloir se taper la tête contre un mur. Le poivron, qui avait tout entendu ne se priva pas et retint une grimace de douleur. Il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que la fille qu'il aimait est entendue cette phrase. Mais Lysandre le savais, cette personne n'avait que trop bien entendue. Ce fut Rosalya qui les tira de leurs rêveries, accompagné de Leigh. Elle annonça :

« Les amis; je veux que tout le monde se réunissent dans 5 minutes au café !

-Et bien on va t'aider, décréta Jun, pas étonnée pour deux sous. Mais la réaction des autres fût un peu… différente. Du « pourquoi » de Violette au "au sympa de me tenir compagnie quand je sèche les cours" de Castiel. Su' reprit :

-Moi je vais chercher Alexy et Kentin, Violette, toi, Mélodie et Nathaniel, toi, Rosa, Kim et Armin. Toi Castiel, tu te débrouille pour de débarrasser d'Ambre et de ces toutous, par tous les moyens non puni pénalement. Quant à toi Leigh, tu accompagnes Lysandre au café. »

Castiel ronchonna contre le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser Ambre du troisième étage du lycée, mais s'exécuta tout de même.

Une fois Ambre, Li et Charlotte coincées respectivement sur le toit –en micro jupe par -3°C-, dans les toilettes – avec son éternel rouge à lèvres- et dans la salle du journal du lycée -avec Peggy en mode interrogatoire-. La bande se réunie au café et Castiel lâcha avec son éternel tact :

« Bon, pourquoi cette réunion Tupperware ?

-Et bien, Leigh et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer… tenta Rosalya.

-Allez-y ! Vous pouvez leur dire. Encouragea Jun

-Nous dire quoi ? S'énerva poliment Lysandre

-Eh bien… Commença Leigh

-Je suis enceinte ! Lâcha sa petite amie, les yeux fermés. Et on veut garder le bébé.

-C'est géniale, je vais pouvoir lui acheter plein de super fringues pour bébé ! s'exclama Alexy. En plus j'ai vu un M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E. costume de majordome* pour bébé !

-Eh ben la p'tiote tu m'as fait une d'ses peur ! s'écria Kim soulagée

-et puis on là pour t'aider ! Rajouta Sucrette

-Exact ! Confirma Armin le nez sur la console

-Mélodie et moi s'occuperons d'aménager tes cours pour les derniers mois de grossesse ! Ajouta Nath '

-Nous irons voir la directrice juste après les cours ! Cru bon de préciser la déléguée.

-Je file acheter de la blédine au petit prince au supermarché le plus proche. Dit Ken qui commençait à se lever.

-Après les cours » le rappela à l'ordre le délégué principal.

Ainsi ils retournèrent tous en cour. Castiel, lui, se trouvait en pleine négociation avec Lysandre sur le fait que ce dernier vienne habiter chez lui. En effet, il y avait de grande chance que Rosalya vienne habiter chez lui et son frère. Le victorien avait même promis à Cast' de faire sa lessive pendant les cents prochaines années mais rien y faisait et il finit par lâcher :

« Et puis c'est franchement c'est cruel de ta part de me laisser vivre sous le même toit qu'un bébé, moi qui ne pourrait jamais en avoir ! Il regretta aussitôt ces mots. Car la tomate réagit au quart de tour :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Le rouquin entraina son ami en dehors du lycée

-Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda Lysandre d'une voix déjà lasse de ce qui allait l'attendre.

-Simplement le sens implicite de tes propos. Répliqua Castiel, plus calmement

-Je suis gay, ça te vas ? lança Lysandre, plus ou moins terrorisé par la réaction de son interlocuteur. Castiel ne savant trop quoi répondre lança donc une phrase blessante dont il a le secret pour cacher sa gêne :

-Tu dois kiffer les vestiaires des mecs alors ? Je suis sûr que tout ces mâles à moitié nu te font bander comme un cheval! #SBARF# Lysandre partit en courant laissant Castiel pantois, avec les cinq doigts de la main du victorien sur la joue.

Ce dernier passa sa journée à pleurer devant un immeuble en brique jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes filles passent, l'une brune comme le jais l'autre avec des cheveux blanc comme les ailes d'un ange. Rosalya et Jun le vinrent de suite. Su' monta alors chez elle laissant ses amis seuls. Ce fut Rosalya qui brisa le silence :

« Ca ne te ressemble pas de sécher les cours, que se passe-t-il ?

-Castiel m'a balancé en pleine tronche quelque chose de vraiment horrible

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-je lui ai dit que j'étais gay…

-Et c'est vrai

-je déteste le mensonge… Elle mit un temps avant de répondre :

-Et pourquoi cette remarque sur ton homosexualité t'as tellement blessé ? Tu le connais, c'est Castiel !

-Imagine que ce soit Leigh qui te dise ça, tu réagirais comment ?

-Ah… Ok… Et lui, il sait que tu l'aime ?

-Je crois que je lui aurais dit s'il ne m'avait pas carrément insulté, et encore ce n'est pas sûr !

-Ca se tient … » Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle reçut un sms :

**De Leigh**

**A Rosalya**

**Lys' a disparu & pas moyen de joindre cast'**

**De Rosalya **

**A Leigh**

**TKT pas il est avec moi surtt n'en parle pas à cette abrutie de tomate**

**PS : I love U****

Le soir, une fois rentré chez Leigh et Lysandre, Rosalya raconta à son petit ami tout ce qu'il s'était passé. D'ailleurs le plus âgé s'inquiété énormément pour son frère. En effet, ce soir-là il ne faisait que ruminer et avait à peine picoré dans son assiette encore pleine. D'ailleurs il allait monter dans sa chambre quand la sonnette retenti dans l'entrée, il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un piment transgénique.

* * *

_***le costume de majordome est une idée de ma soeur ^^**_

_****le langages sms est bien utilisé de manière volonataire ^^**_

* * *

_**voili, voilou, la suite bah je sais pas quand ^^" dès que je peux,d'un côté j'avais dit ça sur le précédent chapitre et résultat je l'ai écrit en une soirée ;)**_

_**BSX Pipelette**_


End file.
